User blog:GiveMeLove/Drew's Individuality Blog
Hey Team Drew! This is what I hope will be the first week of many, but for right now let's just go with the flow. Anyway, arriving at the Project:Glee house was an amazing feeling. I finally got to meet everyone I was up against for a role on Glee which is something I have been craving (not in a cannibalistic way) for three years now! Anyway getting to know each other was really fun but I couldn't help but freak out inside, wondering who the guest mentor was going to be and what the theme would be. Then Robert walked in. When he told us that this week's theme was Individuality, I know it would be difficult for me. Individuality is all about standing out in a crowd and being youself and showing who you really are! I never stand out in a crowd because I am so blendable(if you know what I mean)! In high school, I never had many friends and never got noticed much so instantly I knew I would have a hard time this week. When HWA time finally came, I was stoked to find out who the guest mentor would be and, of course, they decide to bring out the biggest star of Glee for the very first week! Lea Michele. I have to say that she is much more stunning in person that on television. I had to wipe my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. After the HWA, I felt confident about my performance, but I didn't get a comment which I guess is okay. You know, no news is good news! I was so excited when Lea said this week's homework assignment would be I Love Rock"N Roll because I have always been a fan of Joan Jett and especially this song! At the music video shoot, of course, I mess up. I do all of the actions right but I forget to lip synch! I feel embarassed at first for being the first one to mess up but once I get the hang of it, I start doing better. I didn't have too much to do this week considering there are 14 of us and we all get to sing a part but I felt confident of the work I did and hope I pleased the judges. Then the time came for the announcement of the Bottom 3. Brandon gets called back first. He did win the homework assignment. I am really happy for him but I wish it was me. I can tell he is going to be one of my biggest competitiors! Next called back are Ryan, Emily, Andi,Alexandria, Gray, Taylen and Lyla. At this point, I am freaking out and hoping I am not in the Bottom 3! Nikki, Robert, and Zach tell me that I had trouble standing out in the music video, which isn't a good thing considering this was Individuality week. But I still get called back for next week. I don't jump around and get all excited because I don't want to seem like I'm bragging. I nod to the judges and walk out. I was really sad about Jacob leaving because we had become really close in the week we were together. He is a truly nice guy and I wish him all the best in his career! Anyway, bye for now, Team Drew! Make sure you tune in next week and watch me sexify the show in Sexuality! Category:Blog posts